Beautifully Twisted
by Downfall of the Kingdom
Summary: One by one, people have disappeared in Magnolia. There have been no traces found of where these people have gone or if they are dead or alive, and being the only investigators who haven't given up on the case, Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster have been stumped for weeks. But after meeting a humanized demon and a huge flirt, things finally begin to get interesting. *Warning: Blood
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Welcome to my story, Beautifully Twisted! This story is inspired by Castle on lunaescence's story 'Becoming is Half the Story.' It's an amazing story, you should definitely check it out if you like this! This chapter is pretty short (compared to other stories) but I feel like its a good length for an introduction. I don't have anything else to say, except if you are prone to **severe violence, death, gore,** **and sadistic torture,** I suggest you leave immediately. **You have been warned! **Enjoy!

**I do not own Fairy Tail in any way possible, Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

><p><em>One by one, people have disappeared in Magnolia. There have been no traces found of where these people have gone or if they are dead or alive, and being the only investigators who haven't given up on the case, Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster have been stumped for weeks. But after meeting a humanized demon and a huge flirt, things finally begin to get interesting.<em>

* * *

><p>The crack that came from his head was extremely loud.<p>

It was almost too loud for her liking, but that wasn't necessary to worry about at the moment. She swung the hammer down onto his skull again, almost smiling at the visible dent that is creased into the side of his head. With each bash, blood splattered along the alley walls, only adding more and more to the mess. His head was becoming more the shape of a demented kidney bean, his face becoming inhuman.

She smirked, "That's what you get." Now throwing down the hammer on different parts of his body, she chuckled lowly. The way his limbs bursted with blood and his bones snapped was pleasing to her ear. It was almost like music. Music for demons, to be realistic.

_Bam. Bam. Bam. Bam._

The sound was repetitive now that she smashed his limbs to what looked like mangled noodles. The corpse sat in its own blood, looking like something right out of a demonic nightmare. The jaw unhinged, skin was more like mashed meat, and there was an indentation in the cheekbone. Bones stuck up out of the skin in different places, skin stringing off of them. It didn't even look like the body was human.

The girl looked down to her clothes, frowning at the amount of blood that splashed up onto her. "Aw, damn, right after I bought these…" she muttered, peeling her shirt from sticking to her skin.

"Oi, you know better than making such a mess." Another voice came in, along with the click of boots walking along the pavement. "You also could've saved some of the fun for me."

The hammer wielding girl laughed, rubbing her neck sheepishly. "Sorry, got out of hand. Next time I'll let you do the dirty work." She turned to the pile of human remains, staring at it with narrowed eyes. "How long till dawn?"

The other girl stepped up next to her, viewing the crime scene with a bored gaze. "Six hours. You finished this one pretty quickly, you know."

A smile came across her face, "Good. I'll start on the evidence, you got the body, right?"

The other shook her head lightly with a small smile, "Yeah, I got it. You never liked touching the bodies, have you?"

"Never liked the feel of mangled meat."

"You're the one who turns them into that."

Waving her hand in dismissal, the hammer wielder said, "Yeah, yeah, let's get going. We gotta do it quick since there are night shifts around here. Don't forget to scatter it."

A scoff came from the other, "Like I would forget. Don't forget the bleach."

* * *

><p>"Aw, come on, another one missing?!" A pink haired male groaned, slouching down even more in his chair. The one standing on the other side of the pinkette's desk rolled his eyes, sitting down in a wooden chair nearby. The blinds were open in the office, letting an extremely obnoxious bright light shine into the room.<p>

"Yeah, disappeared yesterday before lunch. Not a single trace left of where he went." the raven haired man informed, flipping through a couple of papers he had in his hand, "No one thought anything was different about the way he acted before he disappeared. No evidence of him being killed or more-less attacked." He chuckled coldly. "Doesn't that sound familiar, eh, Natsu?"

Natsu Dragneel grumbled, "Unless there's some goddamn portal in the middle of nowhere we don't know about, we have nothing to go off of! This is getting repetitive!" His partner, Gray Fullbuster nodded in agreement. The two of them worked in the Mangolia Crime Scene Investigation - MCSI, for short - and were stuck on one case they had for at least a month now. Mysterious cases of people disappearing started coming in and a whole group of people were assigned to work on the cases- none of them could even come up with a lead in where missing personals could be.

After two weeks and nothing happening, almost all the people left the case unsolved and went to work on things they could actually solve. But since someone had to work on the cases since at least one a week came in, Natsu and Gray lingered around to do so.

Which, still, got them no where.

"Seriously, how can someone just disappear from the face of the earth with no trace?!" Natsu complained, putting his hands behind his head as he leaned back in his chair. "You would've thought they would've just stopped caring about it and leave it alone!"

Gray scoffed, "And let families mourn over a loved one who they don't know if they're alive or not?"

The pinkette bit his lip in thought, "That's literally the only reason we haven't just given up on the case, but there is literally nothing we can do to help!"

"You know, lets just go to the bar or something to get a rest from this." Gray suggested, knowing how stressed out his companion was about it. He was too, just wasn't so verbal about it.

"You know what," Natsu said, "yeah, let's go! I haven't gone out drinking in forever!"

"That's because the last time you did, you destroyed half the bar with a chair you took from someone else."

He groaned, "Dammit, stripper, I told you that wasn't on purpose!"

Gray shot a scowl at Natsu as the two walked out of his office, "You were drunk, ashtray. This time, don't down seven barrels of beer!"

"I know, I know, you ice brick!"

"Flamebrain!"

"Frostbite!"

Lets just say, even though they were partners in the case, that didn't stop them from having random brawls every now and then.

* * *

><p>"Errrzaaaa! I'm bored!" a blonde whined, tossing herself onto a couch. The redhead she called out, Erza, glanced to the girl but looked back to the newspaper she had in her hands, reaching out for the cup of tea that sat on the table next to her. The two women were in the living room of the apartment they shared, doing nothing in general.<p>

"I can't help you with that, Lucy." Erza said bluntly, flipping through a newspaper, quickly scanning the words that lined the page, no emotion crossing her face what-so-ever. Lucy pouted, sitting up and hugged a pillow.

"Can't we go out and shop?"

"We just went shopping yesterday. Or have you already outworn your clothes after one day?" The redhead asked, sparing a glance and the new clothes that her roommate was wearing. It wasn't too extreme, just a green shirt with a fancy design bordering the hem and some short jeans. Erza found no real reason to go shopping, especially when the blond had almost a whole room full of clothes. Half of them needed to be thrown out desperately, but Lucy never allowed it.

"Not even for some Strawberry cake?~" Lucy grinned, seeing Erza visibly lock up at the mentioning of her all time favorite food. "You haven't had it in a while, right?~ Not even yesterday?"

Erza grumbled to herself, giving in to the bribing. "Fine, let's go…" Lucy shot up off the couch, cheering in victory. Skillfully slipping into some shoes and grabbing her bag, she quickly grabbed something off the coffee table. Sliding it into her back pocket, she gleefully skipped over to where her friend was waiting.

"Thanks, Erza! You're the best!"

"Yeah, yeah, you're welcome."

And the two girls went out onto the streets of Magnolia. It was awfully crowded that day, but it was worth it in the end once they got to the cake shop. Erza marveled at the strawberry cake that was on display, her mouth watering in anticipation of the taste. Lucy laughed at her antics, ordering two slices of strawberry cake. They took a seat nearby the door in a booth before digging in. It looked like Erza could cry from how good the cake tasted.

"Oooh, Erza, I heard there's a sale going on at Fiore's Adorners, we should go there!" Lucy said, making the said woman look up momentarily from her cake.

"That place? I thought you said you never wanted to go back there after that creepy salesman started eyeing your boobs." Erza reminded, pointing her fork at the blond.

Lucy's face flush at how bluntly she said that. "E-Erza, you know _everyone_ can hear you in here, right?" Erza quirked her eyebrow, as if saying 'so what?' Lucy sighed, leaning back in the booth and pushing the remains of her cake across the table. "Besides that, they have really good clothes there! And you know that we need more clothes after we ran out of bleach."

Erza hummed in understanding. "We can always buy more bleach, you know. It's not like thats a million jewels."

Lucy puffed out her cheeks, "I still want to go look..." Erza didn't say anything back, knowing that it didn't really matter if they went or not. After finishing up the rest of the cake, the two went to Fiore's Adorners.

The crowd had cleared up a bit and it was much more easier to maneuver around the streets. There were many times when either one of the two stopped walking to ogle at something in the window showcase. Just as they walked past the entrance to the MCSI office, the door to the place busted open and two people stepped out.

"Dammit, Gray, this better be worth going to the bar! Being near you makes me feel worse than when I hear about the people disappearing!" One shouted loudly, glaring dangerously at his raven haired friend.

"Shut up! You can't go yelling that around!" Gray said back, quickly glancing around them to see if anyone heard.

Lucy stiffened up briefly, but it quickly faded off and she continued to walk. Erza didn't make any motion as to signaling that she heard them. Natsu grumbled at Gray once again before his eye caught on Lucy, seeing something gleam in her pocket. He blinked at her, craning his head as if to see what it was, but Gray caught him looking at her.

"What the hell are you doing?" Gray asked loudly, turning and looking at Lucy and Erza walking away in the distance. "…What? Are you staring at their asses or something?" Natsu gritted his teeth, ripping his eyes away from the girls and glared at Gray.

"WHAT?! THAT'S IT, YOU STRIPPER!"

"BRING IT ON!"


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, I'm back! I quite honestly didn't think anybody would actually click on this story, so thank you if you did so! This chapter is longer than the other, but by a couple hundred words, I believe. I tend to stick to making chapters that are about 1000-2000 words long, so I'm sorry if they're shorter than what you're use to. ('-ω-)ﾉ Nonetheless, let's get on to the story!

I forgot to give credit to the creator of the cover, **ruyow on pixiv** made it. Go check the full image out and give support to 'em! **ID = 19675440**

**I do not own Fairy Tail in any way, shape or form, Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

><p>"Welcome, welcome, ladies!" A clerk called out to the duo as they entered Fiore's Adorners. He was an older man (about 50), bald, and a large creepy grin plastered onto his face. Lucy grumbled to herself quietly before putting on a fake smile, yelling back a hello with a small wave. If anything, she wanted no contact with that <em>creep.<em> She quickly grabbed Erza's hand, towing her along the isles, away from the clerk.

Erza was silent, sensing Lucy's discomfort with the man. She frowned, "Are you sure about coming in here? It's not worth it to be mentally undressed by a old man for some petty clothes."

Lucy huffed at her friend, "Errrrza! I _told_ you, we need more clothes after yesterday night!"

"It's not like we don't have a closet full of clothes already," the redhead reminded as Lucy finally slowed down in a random isle.

"Oh, please, Erza, just this once? Look at all of this cute clothes! I need new skirts, my other ones are getting stretched out!"

Erza rolled her eyes, "_Fine._ It better be worth it."

Lucy began digging through the endless racks of clothing, skimming over each individual shirt in less than a second before she went onto the next one. Erza could only sigh, no interested in clothing at the moment. She would admit that the clothes were cute, but she didn't really have a care for it. "I'll be outside, so holler for me if something happens or you're done, alright?" she said, glancing towards the clerk from before helping a young woman who looked extremely uncomfortable.

"Yeah, okay." Lucy muttered, pulling out a shirt that caught her eye. "If you can, you could get some bleach or something."

Erza hummed, stepping towards the blonde, "Do you have a…?" she didn't finish, knowing that Lucy knew what she meant. She glanced around at the people in nearby isles, checking if any one was eavesdropping. Lucy shot a smirk to the other.

"Who do you think I am, leaving the apartment without it?" she patting her back pocket, "I'll try not to use it, 'kay?"

Erza gave her one long last look before nodding, turning on her heel and heading towards the doorway. Walking into the street once again, she looked around for something to do in the meantime. A sign that said 'Cabela's: World's Foremost Outfitters' caught her eye, making her go closer to get a better look of what was inside. _A hunting store..?,_ she thought, craning her neck to see anything other than clothes.

Near the cashier there was a small display of knifes, the thing Erza was looking for. Lucy had borrowed her pocket knife earlier that week and somehow got the blade detached from the thing. She needed a new one anyways, since the one she had was old and rusty. Erza stepped into the store, quickly making her way to the display of knifes.

There were loads of pocket knifes and normal hunting knifes encased in the glass, gleaming from the light source above. It almost seemed as if they were just begging to be used, to slice through some flesh, to spill blood of mammals. Erza frowned, glancing from knife to knife, looking to see which one was worthy enough to be hers.

One caught her eye and she bought it without a problem, aside from the clerk gave her a weird look as she paid for the knife. She walked out of the store, putting the plastic bag with the pocket knife inside of it in her bag that hung by her side.

She took her spot right next to the doorway of Fiore's Adorners, glancing into the store to see if Lucy was alright while she was gone. She could barely see the blond admiring some clothes that Erza thought were too flashy for her. After sighing, she turned her head to look around the streets, at each person who passed her.

"Dammit, Natsu, why didn't you tell me you were ban from that bar?!" Someone groaned loudly, making Erza turn her head in their direction. Two men were slowly making their way down the street, both looking extremely unhappy. One had pink hair and a scarf with a scaly pattern on it (_odd_, she thought, _isn't it summer?_) and the other had dark blue hair. Erza recognized them as the people who came out of the MCSI office she passed earlier with Lucy. _Didn't one of them say they were investigating those disappearances…?_ Erza thought, almost narrowing her eyes at them.

"Well, I'm sorry, Ice Princess! I don't remember anything that happened there because I was _drunk!"_ The pink haired one spat back to the other, shoving his hands into his pants pocket.

"Gee, Ashtray, I was actually trying to cheer you up after all the nothing we've come across for the cases, but apparently I was dumb for trying!" The raven shot back immediately.

"You? Trying to cheer me _up?_ What a plot twister! What good would it do, especially when we have to go back to the office and try to crack a case that has no leads!" The pinkette growled. Erza blinked in surprise.

_They really haven't gotten a clue of how those people are disappearing?_ she thought, _That's almost pitiful, and they're the people who caught countless serial killers within a month of the beginning of their reign.  
><em>  
>A sharp, shrill shriek came from inside the store that Erza was in front of, making her and the two investigators jerk their head to look inside the store. Erza's eyes darted to where she remembered Lucy being, seeing that the creep of a store clerk holding onto her forearm tightly. Lucy's other hand flew to her back pocket, making the redhead dart inside of the building. She noticed that the two MCSI agents were ahead of her by a couple of feet, their expressions clean of any anger they had against each other earlier that minute.<p>

All of the people in the store looked to Lucy, wondering why she screamed. The old store clerk grumbled loudly, cursing at his luck. "Let _go_!" Lucy shouted, raising her leg and was about to kick the older man until she was interrupted.

"What's going on here?!" The raven demanded loudly, the clerk letting go of Lucy's arm. Lucy stepped back at least seven steps before standing still again, rubbing her arm in disgust. Erza slowed to a stop right next to Lucy, putting a hand on her shoulder, whispering something like 'are you okay?' Lucy nodded in response.

"Nothing." The man grumbled, glaring at the guys. The pinkette 'tch'ed, crossing his arms.

"Doesn't seem like it. Speak, or would you like to be charged for harassment?" he asked, returning a glare much more terrifying. The manager of the store noticed the situation and quickly came over, asking what was happening.

As the men started talking to the manager, Erza pulled Lucy aside quickly. "What _happened?_" she hissed, shooting a deadly glare to the clerk.

Lucy scrunched up her nose, "I was just done finding the clothes I wanted to try when he came up and started asking me these weird questions. I realized that he was coming closer so I kept stepping back and then noticed he was getting me closer to the corner of the store; I told him to back off and then he just grabbed my arm and trying to pull me into the other room."

Erza grumbled, "Who the ever-loving fuck decides to try to pull them somewhere they aren't willing to go in a _store_ full of people?!" she sighed loudly, rubbing her forehead harshly. "I _told_ you it wasn't worth it to come here!"

"Sorry." Lucy said lowly, then glanced to the pinkette and raven. "Who are they?"

"Investigators from the MCSI," Erza said a bit too quickly, Lucy's eyes widening in shock. Erza noticed this and added, "They didn't speak to me once, so don't worry about _it_. Don't act like we know they're investigators or they'll be suspicious of us."

Lucy let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. "Take this, please. They might see it in my pocket," the blonde said quickly, pulling the dagger she had in her pocket out and handing it to the other. Erza quickly crammed it into her bag.

"You are _so_ unbelievably lucky I brought this bag-" Erza started, but was cut short when the investigators finished talking to the manager, who pulled away the creep clerk and began to scold him. The two men turned to them, both turning to look at Lucy.

"Are you alright?" The raven asked while the pinkette just looked at her. Lucy nodded quickly, almost scared to be talking to them.

"I-I'm fine, thank you." she stammered, stepping closer to Erza, who still had her death glare on her face.

"Who _are_ you, may I ask?" Erza demanded. The guys blinked at her like she was dumb, but immediately spoke after they realized how dark the look she was giving them was.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel, and this is my partner, Gray Fullbuster," The pinkette- Natsu, said, motioning to Gray beside him.

Erza's expression didn't change, "Normal people wouldn't run over to someone who is and save them. What are you, the police or something?"

"Is that something you should be asking us after we just saved your friend?" Gray asked, narrowing his eyes.

"It's okay," Lucy said, pushing Erza a bit, "Lets go, it doesn't matter." Erza sent her a look but nodded.

"Sorry," she said, turning to the door.

"It'd be nice to have your names." Natsu called out, making the two of them freeze.

The two of them glanced at each other quickly before Lucy said, "I-I'm Layla, and this is… Milliana." It was a horrible lie, but it was good enough to fool Natsu.

"Alright, Goodbye, Layla, Milliana!" he called out, waving with a large grin across his face (_What a change in mood,_ both Lucy and Erza thought). Gray watched them hurry out of the story quickly, narrowing his eyes.

"You realize they lied to us about their names, right?" Gray said out loud, making Natsu look at him confusedly.

"Really? How can you tell?"

Gray shrugged, "Something's off about them. Maybe this'll get interesting."


End file.
